Ignorance is Just a Kinder Word for Stupidity
by WellHereWeGoAgain
Summary: Blaine Anderson is the victim of abuse. What happens when he meets a kind-hearted boy with his own bulling problems? Will the two of them learn to face their pasts or will they lose all hope? TRIGGER WARNINGS! Summery sucks. Sorry loves. It's better then this...


**Hello all beautiful Klainers reading this fic. I'm going to make this brief because I'm boring and you want to get to the angsty shtuff below. I'm Sam, I'm new to writing real long fics so please take pity on my soul.**

**Basically I want to make sure you know now that this is some angsty shiz and not for the light-hearted. There is abuse and some pretty freakin mature themes in here. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**I want to thank beloved14ever and ravenpuffwarrior my beautiful proofreaders for making this possible for you to read. Keep on rocking guys.**

**Disclaimer: Even though I ask every birthday and Christmas I do not in fact own Glee. I'm borrowing characters for my own selfish purposes. I also don't own Klaine no matter how many times I wish upon that star at night. Sorry, I'm not the man with the yellow hat.**

* * *

Silently he walked away from the door into the morose darkness of the living room and sat down in a stiff armchair. Considering his parents were never around it was almost like nobody lived here. Obviously, he preferred to spend as much time in Dalton as he possibly could to avoid being in this morbid place. His parents had sent him to the private school when they could no longer stand to look at stood staring around the empty house. It was dark, as it usually was, the little light it let in was mainly directed to the artwork lining the walls. It was a house for a billionaire with no idea how to spend their money.

He leaned back in the chair and stared at the ceiling, thinking for what seemed like hours. He was thinking about things he suppressed on a daily basis to avoid the shattering feeling that would rock through his body whenever he did. He could still feel the feeling of blood matting up his hair and rushing down his face or the splintered wood surrounding him, the yells of a bitter man edging its way into his skin.

After a few more hours in the lonely room, surrounded by his thoughts, Blaine finally heard a door slam open and only had a few moments to brace himself against the chair. He heard his parents' voices flowing through the house. The first voice being the sweet, melodic voice of his stepmother and the next being his father's deep, mysterious voice. It was like something out of a fairy tale, specifically Snow White. The stepmother was vain and her appearance was the only thing that ever mattered to her, much like his own stepmother.

Her name was Mindee and she followed basically every single stereotype there was about a trophy wife. She was a 25 year old, bleached blonde, with an IQ of a goldfish. She stood aside as his father took his place at the head. Blaine's father was more of the other side of the Evil Queen. He couldn't handle anything better or different and he was willing to kill or hide things to make absolutely sure nothing would get in his way of the perfect vision. The man of just over 45 was an ugly and obese man with dark hair that was carefully styled to try and show his importance. Both of them in fact were important. Mindee was a model and singer who was currently out and promoting her various clothes lines and fragrances. His father was the CEO of a few major companies of aerospace engineering. They were big names that weren't to be messed with.

Blaine launched from his chair and stood at attention in front of his father. The older man stared at him in anger and disgust, "What are you doing here, Fairy? I thought I got rid of you by sending you to that private school." The curly haired teen stood in a mixture of shock and fear. Had he really not heard? He stood still for a moment trying to figure something to say. He finally stuttered out a few words after his father pulled his hand back preparing to strike his face with the back of his hand, "I-I.. The school has been closed down. One of the teachers hid a bomb in the school. The place is trashed." His father just stood there contemplating the news he just heard before looking at Blaine wickedly, "Then how the hell are you still alive. I thought they burned fags like you first." Blaine stared wide mouthed and hurt at his father, as the man followed through with his slap. "You look disgusting, and I had to get that ugly look off your face." Blaine ducked his head down, the red mark etched into his face, "I'm sorry sir. I promise it won't ever happen again. I'll do better." His father just stared angrily, "You better. You're a disgrace."

* * *

About a week later Blaine found himself staring into a small apartment that could fit two (if you worked hard at it.) Somehow, his father had convinced his older brother, Cooper, to come live with him. Knowing his father, Cooper was probably bribed to do it. He could obviously tell that was the case because the moment he saw Cooper get off the plane, he glared at their father for five minutes before walking over to hug Blaine.

There was more than enough times where you would find the brothers, home alone, and planning to escape the house. They had ideas ranging from; 'bursting outta dis place' to something more elaborate such as, 'Okay, so we'll take them and hide them in small cages in the basement, giving them rations to last them a few days. Then we'll take the Lamborghini and drive to Canada. As soon as we get there we'll drive it into a lake.'

"Kid, go get your brother's bag while I talk to him." His father pointed to the baggage claim area and grabbed Cooper's arm. Cooper immediately pushed his father's arm off and walked over to Blaine. "I will help my brother. My bag is actually quite heavy, and he may be in fight club but it took three men to get it on the plane so I'm going to help him. We can talk again soon."

Cooper put his arm around Blaine protectively walked him towards baggage claim. "I will not tolerate this kind of behavior!" His father called after them angrily. They just continued to walk quickly ignoring the big man.

As soon as they were out of his sight Cooper slowed his pace, "Why do you let him treat you like that? You're not a Pac mule." Blaine sighed and continued to walk, "Because it's easier to just take it." Cooper stopped and put his hand on Blaine shoulder, "Blaine you matter. No matter what he says you're my little brother and I won't let him treat you like that."

Blaine was trying his best to avoid Cooper's eyes. At implication of defending him Blaine stared at him and muttered, "Coop, please don't. It's not worth it." Cooper frowned and turned to walk, "You're always worth it little brother, always."

They walked to baggage claim in silence and then only talking to point out the bag. They returned to the terminal about twenty minutes later to walk out of the airport.

"Alright so all of his shit that didn't burn is in the guest room of the house. The car that we got you is in the garage and Blaine will pack that up. I'm going to talk to you kid and you're going to listen or I will add on to what I've already done," their father said in a commanding tone. Cooper growled at him and continued to pull Blaine along, "Yes, sir."

* * *

Blaine looked at the pile of luggage in the guest room. He technically didn't have a room here. When he was forced into Dalton his room was converted into another office for his parents many affairs.

Slowly he grabbed two bags and walked his way downstairs. He put the luggage next to the car and went back in to get the last of his bags.

He heard his father shout from the living room, "Be quiet you insolent child! You and your brother are both idiots! You should be lucky I got you out of Los Angeles! You would have starved without my money! You are a failure of an actor and you will do a much better job teaching it at his school! Maybe you'll actually learn how to act in the process!"

The curly haired teen stood in shocked silence. Was he really taking his brothers career from him? Blaine trudged his way back upstairs. The miser downstairs cared nothing about anyone and he was going to get what he deserved, or at least that's what Blaine hoped.

* * *

That night Blaine was in his room, unpacking what was left of his belongings when he heard a knock on the door of the small room, "Blaine, can I come in?" Blaine kept quiet; silently hoping his brother wouldn't push things.

Cooper sighed and leaned against the door, "So you're going to make me talk through the door are you? You know I will just stand here knocking until you open it right?" The brown eyed teen stood up and walked to the door unlocking it for his older brother.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed about tomorrow," Cooper chuckled and walked in as Blaine sat back down on his bed, "I know what you mean. I'm not exactly teaching material, am I?" Blaine laughed and patted the bed next to him, "Yeah, how did you even get that job?" He was silently hoping Cooper would tell him the truth.

Cooper frowned and just said the first thing that would come to mind, "For you little brother. I care about you a lot." He quickly hugged Blaine and pulled back smiling at him, "Blaine I promise that you will do absolutely fine. Have you met yourself? You are one of the strongest people I know and no school is going to change you, even if that school is public school."

Blaine smiled and looked at his brother, "That helped. How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?"

Cooper laughed and stood up, walking out of the room, "Bitch, please! I'm fabulous." Blaine laughed and continued to unpack his stuff, "In your dreams, Coop!" The elder closed the door and shouted through it, "Gladly!"

* * *

**So my lovely viewers who were awesome enough to read this entire thing of weird random jumble, Will you review and favorite? Will you make my day? I would really appreciate that. It might just influence when I put out the next chapter *winks* If you know what I mean! I love you all. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**~Sam the Weirdo Klainer is out yo!**


End file.
